Karteria
Karteria, also known as The Right Honourable Karteria '''during his tenure, and entitled to be known as '''The Esteemed Karteria after July 1st 2020, is a New West Indian statesman who serves as the 4th and current Secretary-General of the New West Indies. He previously served under Secretary-General Volirum as the New West Indies' second Secretary of Administration. Karteria roleplayed as a North American nation based in Kansas, getting involved in politics in December 2018 when he ran alongside Volirum as Secretary of Administration. Having started in January 2019, Secretary Karteria distinguished himself by issuing a large number of factbooks and creating a multitude of bureaus and initiatives under the relatively large umbrella of the Department of Administration. After this successful term, Karteria ran for Secretary-General in June 2019, facing former Secretary-General Canilu, former Secretary Farechia, and Samarino. With 21 of the 37 votes cast, or 56.7% of the vote, Karteria won the election, and was inaugurated in the New West Indies' top office on July 1st 2019. During his tenure, Karteria oversaw a number of pivotal reforms for the region, including (but not limited to) the witnessing of a more active General Assembly, the transfer of judiciary powers to a separate judiciary branch, the establishment of nwi.gov, the opening of foreign relations with a growing number of foreign partners, and more. In December 2019, Karteria attempted re-election and was opposed by his predecessor the Est. Volirum, before the latter dropped out and led to an uncontested race. Karteria started his second term on January 1st, 2020. Some citizens were dissatisfied and called out Karteria's notoriously hands-on and controlling leadership style. Karteria will reach his term limit in June 2020, and already announced he would not seek to extend it by legal means. There has been much speculation about Karteria's role after office, though he announced he was not interested in serving in the Secretariat any longer, instead eying the position of 2nd Region's Attorney. Roleplaying. All descriptions in this section are In-character (IC). Karteria acquired citizenship in the New West Indies on July 3rd, 2018. The region was under the control of Secretary-General Canilu, but did not show many political elements at the time. The New West Indies were mostly a roleplay region, and Karteria therefore roleplayed. Incarnating a nation settled in the US States of Missouri, Kansas, and Colorado. In his roleplaying, Karteria advocated demilitarisation through the avoidance of nuclear weapons and appeals to reinstate Geneva conventions. Karteria founded the International Human Rights Organisation (IHRO) and compiled Human Rights ratings for all NWI Nations. Karteria subsequently developed an intricate International Trade and Commerce activity, developing commercial relations with nations around the world from their fluvial port in St Louis, on the Mississipi. However, Karteria's foreign policy was marked with more violence than mere trade, as Karteria had long time glacial relationships with Kronshtadt, whose Tsar had ideas different from the Karterian Republic's. The disappearance of the Karterian President in a flight over Egypt exacerbated Karteria's defence preparedness, allowing it to respond to the Dunharrow Empire's invasion of Colorado with war. Karteria was a founding member of the Union of Nations, and a Permanent member of the Security Council. Secretary of Administration In January 2019, prominent roleplayer Volirum posted an announcement on the Regional Message Board announcing their intention to run for Secretary-General, and calling for prospective Secretaries (as was custom at the time). Karteria responded by asking for the position of Secretary of Administration, and was promised the position on the condition that Volirum wins the election. On January 16th, the 2nd General Election of the New West Indies closed with Volirum having acquired a plurality of votes (11/23, or 47.8%), winning 11 votes to Canilu and Roussillon's 6 each. As the election was first past the post with one round, Volirum was formally elected and his administration, including Secretary of Administration Karteria, was inaugurated on the same day. At the time, the Secretary of Administration's duties were limited to maintaining an updated list of NWI Citizens, and an updated copy of the Constitution. While Karteria always fulfilled these duties, he was known to greatly expand the number of dispatches under the Secretary of Administration's purview. Until the creation of Nwi.gov in November 2019, most government dispatches were still maintained by Karteria, a symbol of his legacy as Secretary of Administration. Karteria is credited with the creation of the NWI's first Master Dispatch, the first Roleplay Guides, and the first Political and Electoral archives. He issued the first Executive Decree in NWI history, and four others during his tenure as Secretary of Administration. Karteria published the first Monthly Update, and published a total of four updates until the Monthly Update program was suspended, only to be revived in what is currently known as the Press Corps. In April 2019, Karteria founded the Bureau of Regional Statistics (BRS) and ran its demographic data collection as part of his Secretarial duties until its disbandment. Secretary-General First Term: July-December 2019 In June 2019, Karteria ran for Secretary-General. Tapping the previous administration's Secretary of Defense and Information, Kronshtadt, at the position of Secretary of Administration, and placing the Sakura Nippon as SDI, Karteria campaigned against former Secretary-General Canilu, as well as Farechia and Samarino. Karteria obtained 21 votes to the Est. Canilu's 16, with no other candidate obtaining votes. With 56.75% of the vote, Karteria was elected as the 4th Secretary-General of the New West Indies, concluding the 3rd General Election. The Karteria Administration was formally inaugurated on July 1st, 2019. Karteria acquired the reputation of being a "hands on" Secretary-General during this term, shaping the position of Secretary-General as that of a head of state and government of a full presidential republic. 8 Executive Decrees were authored during this term. The term saw the creation of a Job Listing dispatch and the popularisation of Government jobs, the deregulation of private media into broadcasting channels on Discord, and the transition from a pre-judicial society to a Court system. Karteria banned Electorates and Farechia by Executive Decree in the first term. Karteria helped transition into, and ran the Nwi.gov portal system. Karteria presided over the 3rd Government of the New West Indies until the resignation of Secretary of Administration Kronshtadt. The appointment of Administrative Assistant New United Carolinas to the position of Secretary of Administration marked the beginning of the 4th Government of the New West Indies. At the end of the term, Karteria had to deal with the resignation of Cabinet veteran and Secretary of Internal Affairs Luraqau. The ensuing Cabinet reshuffle that placed Secretary of Foreign Affairs Cymiopolis as Secretary of Internal Affairs, and led to the appointment of PotaTown to the vacant Department of Foreign Affairs kickstarted the short-lived 5th Government. Second Term: January-July 2020 This section treats of a current and unfinished event. '' In December 2019, Secretary-General Karteria decided to seek a second term in office. His ticket was nearly identical tho the 5th GOvernment with the exception of the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, whose position was filled by Secretary Ventus Prime. Against this ticket, the Esteemed Volirum ran for office. However, after a heated debate the latter dropped out from the race, handing an uncontested election to Karteria. The election saw little participation, and with 13 votes in favour to 4 against (76.4% to 23.6%) Karteria was re-elected. The beginning of Karteria's second term was marked by a consolidation of his hands-on approach, as the Secretary-General was attempting to forge the position as that of the head of state and government of a Presidential Republic. Karteria's liberal definition of enforcement was contested, a situation that hit its apex when the August Achipel vetoed Executive Decree #17 on Discord Rules. to come as term evolves Legislative Career Ever since his taking of office as Secretary of Administration in January 2019, Karteria has been an active General Assembly member, and a prolific legislator. Karteria is the first person other than Achipel to have authored legislation, with GAR#008 on World Assembly Opinion Polls. In total, Karteria wrote 11 successful General Assembly Resolutions, and drafted many more. He sponsored 13 resolutions, and is credited as one of the founding figures of the General Assembly, and a catalyst to activity. It is often jokingly said that Karteria is either in love or addicted to legislation. Karteria's General Assembly career was recognised on February 2nd, 2020, when GA President Reno Sheriffs Department conferred the Order of Consensus, the highest legislative distinction, upon them. Judicial Career Karteria sponsored and supported GAR#21, that established a spearate judiciary branch. As Secretary-General before the passage of the resolution, Karteria often administered criminal justice by Executive Decree, as was the case with Electorate or Farechia. As Secretary-General, Karteria cannot be a member of the judiciary but follows it with much interest. On December 23rd 2019, the Office of the Secretary-General issued an opinion on inappropriate content and remedies, in light of misdemeanour communication cases on Discord. Karteria also authored an Op-Ed on the judiciary branch in the February Monthly Update. On January 18th, 2020, Karteria publicly announced he would be interested in the Office of the Region's Attorney. Legacy and Recognition Distinctions '''Order of Consensus ' Awarded February 2nd, 2020. Miscellaneous Karteria was the founder and first chairman of the Progressive Party of the New West Indies. Category:Order of Consensus Recipients Category:Citizens Category:Progressive Party Category:Secretaries Category:Secretary-Generals